


"Why Would I Kiss You Under Some Plant?"

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Christmas Movie Night + Mistletoe + Lots of Andreil Fluff





	"Why Would I Kiss You Under Some Plant?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @maikoyo as part of the @aftgexchange on tumblr.
> 
> Not beta'd.

When Neil arrived back from his afternoon classes, it was to Matt and Dan making out under some plant in the doorway of the girls room. At first Neil didn't think anything of it, but then he noticed more people kissing under a plant, on these occasions Neil would turn to Andrew and raise and eyebrow that Andrew would glare at then stomp away. 

Neil tried bringing it up around the foxes, but anytime the subject was mentioned, Matt and Dan, Renee and Allison would run to the nearest doorway and fight over who got to kiss under it. Allison and Renee usually won, unless Matt picked them up and moved them. Neil would usually look around and try to catch someone's eyes, but everyone would be to engrossed in watching the two couples fight. Neil eventually gave up on trying to figure out what was going on. 

Neil forgot about it until about 9 days later, when him and Andrew were walking over to the girls room for a movie night, when they both walked in the door at the same time, and everyone started cheering. Andrew scowled and walked over to the couch, while Neil just looked at everyone, confusion washing over his face. 

“You guys have to kiss now! Cmon Andrew!” Nickys voice rang out from the cheers.

Andrew scowled some more, before turning to catch Neil’s eye, who was still standing in the doorway, “You ever try to kiss me under mistletoe and I will punch you in the face.” 

Neil sputtered, “Why would I kiss you under some plant?” 

Nicky, Allison and Matt burst out laughing, clearly not understanding that Neil was Very Serious about his question. They stopped laughing why Dan spoke up.  
“Oh kiddo, you’re serious.” 

Neil nodded, “Yeah, I've been trying to ask for like the past week but no one told me.”

“Oh dear.” Matt sighed.

“I forgot that you didn't grow up knowing this stuff.” Nicky looked on the verge of crying. 

Allison opened her mouth to start talking but Andrew cut her off, “And none of you are going to tell him.” 

“Andrew!” Renee cried out.

“No.” Andrew stood up, walked towards Neil, grabbed his hand pulled him to Aaron's seat, and made Aaron go sit beside Kevin and Nicky on the couch before he sat down and pulled Neil half into his lap. 

“So what movie are we watching oh captain my captain?” Andrew ignored the looks they were getting, especially Nicky who was staring at their hands that were still clasped in each others. 

“We’re watching Elf.” 

Allison passed out popcorn as the movie was starting and Renee gave everyone their preferred drinks. Neil tried to pay attention to the first few minutes of the movie, but he kept squirming because, well it was quite uncomfortable to be sitting half on Andrew and half on the chair. Each time Neil moved, someone would look their way and sigh, until eventually Kevin spoke up. 

“Andrew do something about Neil, I did not agree to this, to spend the entire fucking movie listening to Neil moving about constantly.” 

Andrew sent a glare Kevin’s way, and ignored him. Neil stopped moving for about ten minutes which the foxes were happy about, but then he got too uncomfortable again. Andrew put his hand on Neil’s waist, Neil looked down at him. Andrew moved Neil into a more comfortable position. Niels back was against the arm of the chair with Andrews arm around his waist, Neil’s legs were over the other arm of the chair, and he was sitting fully in Andrew’s lap. None of the foxes were paying any attention to them, so Neil reached up and placed a hand on Andrew’s neck and snuggled down so his head was resting on Andrew’s shoulder. The arm the Andrew had around Neil’s waist was playing with his hair instead. 

After the first movie, they took a wee break, so people could go toilet or refill their drinks and popcorn. Neil and Andrew didn't move, but Andrew made Kevin refill their drinks and popcorn. No one made a comment about their seating arrangement, although Nicky did take some pictures. Dan also took some pictures, she tried to be sneaky about it but they both knew she was doing it. The next movie that was played was The Polar Express. Andrew didn't pay any attention to the movie, he traced the scars on Neil’s hand over and over. Neil did try to pay attention to the movie, but with Andrew tracing his scars he got distracted, and watched Andrew trace them. Neither of them said anything. They were both content to sit there, wrapped around each other, and listen to their family in the background and focus on each other. 

Eventually Neil fell asleep while Andrew traced different shapes into his palm. He was comfortable, and with people he trusted. 

When Neil woke up it was to someone stroking his hair. Light was streaming through the window, giving everything in the girls room a golden glow. Allison and Renee were nowhere to be seen, Dan and Matt were curled together on the floor, and Aaron, Kevin and Nicky were all asleep on the couch. Neil tilted his head back to look at Andrew. Andrew who looked like he had also just woken up, he had a tiny glare on his face, and looked very disgruntled. 

Neil was going to get up and close the curtains but decided to enjoy the moment. He watched Andrew and Andrew watched the people around them, who were still sleeping. They stayed like that until everyone else started waking up, Dan and Matt were first, but they didn't pay attention to either of them, just groaning about sleeping on the floor and needing to pee, which in turn woke everyone else up in the room. Aaron pushed Nicky off of him and onto the floor, and then pushed a still sleeping Kevin after him. Kevin punched him in the leg. Andrew motioned for Neil to hop off and Neil did. Andrew went into the girls kitchen and made both of them a coffee. Neil smiled at him when Andrew gave it to him. Not long after everyone started leaving to go do their own thing. Andrew and Neil went up to the roof where they smoked and held hands. Comfortable with the silence and just the occasional bird chirping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, leave a kudos/comment if you like.


End file.
